


[Fanmix] Shieldmaiden

by Tessaria



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Folk Music, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessaria/pseuds/Tessaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You couldn't kill me if you tried for one hundred years."</p><p>A fanmix for Lagertha the Shieldmaiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Shieldmaiden

_**_•_ ** _

_**SOWELU** wardruna_

_**THE MYSTICS DREAM** loreena mckennitt _

_**UNDA** faun_

_**WOMAN KING** iron  & wine_

_**HURON ‘BELTANE’ DANCE** loreena mckennitt _

_**MADE FOR YOU** one republic _

_**ANDRO** faun _

_**BREATH OF LIFE** florence + the machine _

_**EHWAR** wardruna_

__•_ _

**[download](https://mega.co.nz/#!v8UHEYZZ!wHza_qX5MlhHyFLkSZiLxcGikSpSQmvQ1Q1lnVV8edQ) | [tumblr](http://rhaeneris.tumblr.com/post/81203766020/sowelu-wardruna-o-the-mystics-dream-loreena) | [listen >>](http://8tracks.com/tessaria/shieldmaiden)**


End file.
